Good Morning Katy Farkas
by asphyxiatedx
Summary: A one shot about one day in the life of Katy Farkas: Worshipper of all things Serena and Blair. R&R please?


"Ughh

MGGS User 21/06/08

"Ughh…" Katy Farkas mumbled into her cotton sheeted pillow, courtesy of Ralph Lauren Home. Her dark brown hair splayed over her head as she buried her face further into the pillow, her perfectly manicured hands hugging her waist to try and preserve some of the warmth that the duvet created before it was stripped back by her housekeeper, exposing her bare legs.

"Get up, Katy – Isabel will be here in fifteen minutes," Adriana, the housekeeper, said as she pulled Katy's Constance Billard uniform out of the mirrored closet and carefully laid it onto the other half of her queen sized bed. "I'll bring up some green tea..." Adriana said quietly, and then exited the room.

Katy growled, pulling her self up and sitting on the edge of her bed. Her head hurt, and she was so not in the mood for school right now - the night before she had, just maybe, a few too many Tequila's at Chuck Bass's annual (well, weekly) Sunday party. She stood, her hands smoothing her flannel pyjama shorts, then rolling her sleeves up, as she entered her en-suite bathroom. It was quite big, a spa-bath big enough to fit five people, a two-person shower (which could actually hold up to nine people, as they found out one crazy night), and a long, long counter with a counter – every inch covered with every kind of beauty and hair product and a couple of empty glasses, which made the room smell sweet, like rum and coke.

She searched for her tooth brush, she wasn't exactly in the mood for breakfast, so it wouldn't really make a difference if she brushed her teeth now or later, but she figured now would be best, so that she could spend the more valuable time choosing what heels to wear with Isabel. She picked up her toothbrush from next to a Vivienne Westwood Boudoir perfume bottle with her slender fingers and squeezed some cherry flavoured paste onto it. Then she ran it under the tap and started brushing in a circular motion. While she brushed, she gazed at herself in the mirror, sure she was pretty, no, gorgeous, but she wasn't happy. Her nose was perfect and so were her lips, but her eyes slanted down too much. She didn't like addressing her Asian heritage, even if it was from her grandfather, and no one had ever commented on her eyes (let's hope to keep it that way), but she just wanted to be _that_ girl – like Blair. Now that was perfection.

Before she had dwelled too long on the thought, a tall, beautiful, black girl walked in, holding a glass of green tea. It was Isabel Coates, her best friend. "'Sup, honey?" Isabel asked, placing the glass next to Katy on a space she had created on her counter. Katy spat out the sweet water that was in her mouth into the sink and quickly filled an empty glass with some water and gargled it.

"Ugh, I'm good, Bel," Katy said after spitting out the water, then taking a long swig of the tea. She gave Isabel the once over and stopped as she saw the bag dangling from her slender black forearm. It was beautiful, the actual bag was a mixture of greens creating a faux snake skin look, but it was shimmering in the yellow light and the brown leather handles looked slick and easy to carry. There was a big silver buckle on the front, with the label imprinted just above the keyhole. Jimmy Choo.

"You like?" Isabel asked, snapping Katy out of her fascination. "It came out yesterday – my mom got it fresh from the store's newest stock down on fifth Ave." Isabel was smiling her amazing smile, the white of her teeth contrasting strikingly to her dark skin, she was obviously happy. "It was the first one they sold in the _world_, mhm" she then paused and gave Katy the once over just like she did to her; "but girl, you look a mess! Plus, we've gotta find you an equally as fabulous bag."

Katy laughed, and combed through her dark hair with her fingers, her fringe spiking out in crazy directions, and followed Isabel back into her room, bringing her green tea with her. She let Isabel grab a chair to stand on to rummage through the top of her almost colossal wardrobe. Katy unbuttoned her pyjama top and threw it near the white door, knowing Adriana would take it for washing. She then pulled down her shorts and threw them next to her top, leaving her in nothing but a jade green Victoria's Secret lingerie set. Katy pulled her white school shirt on, leaving the top two buttons undone, as everyone in her clique did, and swung the dark blue tie underneath the collar, then doing it up like a professional, but letting it hand loose over her 34B covered breasts.

She looked up at Isabel's legs longingly while she was still rummaging through her bag collection. Why did Isabel have to be so god damn tall, and skinny? Isabel's legs were covered half way to her thighs with lacy white knee high socks, and her skirt had obviously been taken up _another _two inches, but it was decent, unlike Serena's skirt, which just skimmed the top of her thighs, but unbelievably, looked fine. Yeah, well, it would on Serena. Everything looked good on Serena, and even her exceptionally short school skirt looked decent enough. Even on someone as tall and as lean as Isabel couldn't have gotten away with it, but that's Serena for you.

Katy picked up her own skirt off her bed. The blue material looked more like a tube top, but it was her skirt, and yes it was short. She pulled it on, not tucking in her shirt, which made it look even shorter than it was, but she didn't notice. She ruffled through her hair again with her fingers and sighed before calling to Isabel from the other side of the room. "Bel, found anything unused?" Katy wasn't really awake enough to be bothered running up to the Louis Vuitton store around the corner from her town house and begging the door man to let her in. But whatever, she'd just find something she hadn't used before and astound Blair and Serena with her impeccable taste. Yeah right. Blair knew every hand bag from every season from every major label. Hah, Katy didn't really stand a chance, but impressing Blair was basically her goal in life. To be one of them. Not that she already wasn't sort of half mega popular. Ok, three quarters.

"Mmm, well there's this white leather Versace that's cute…but I thought I saw some Junior with the red pony skin version," she paused and turned around in the chair with it in her hand, and at once Katy loved it, even though she had absolutely no idea when or where or who she got it from, and grinned. Isabel threw it over to her, Katy catching it perfectly. "Actually…" Isabel started again, "This looks more classic, I mean, pony skin? In red?" She put a disgusted look on her perfectly done face, "I don't think so!"

Katy laughed, "Yeah, you're so right...plus the gold buckles will go with these flats." She pulled out a pair of gold Yves Saint Laurent flats that had a little white bow on the front of each of them. Isabel grinned and turned back to going through Katy's treasure trove of bags. Katy pulled on some white knee highs, only they weren't lacy like Isabel's, just plain white knee high socks and then stepped into the gold flats. Then she grabbed the blue silken Prada she had used the night before and tipped all the contents into the white Versace. Katy then stood, took another sip of the green tea and skipped to the bathroom.

Katy didn't need to wear makeup, her complexion was perfect, just like every other aspect of her, but she quickly braised some Jemma Kidd mascara over her top and bottom eyelashes in hope to disguise her (hardly noticeable) slanted eyes. Then she picked up a golden stick of pale pink lipstick, used so much that the label had long been worn off and painted it over her sallow lips and pouted into the mirror, admiring her self - again. She wanted to put a bangle, or a set of, on her wrist, so she hastily pulled open the right cupboard underneath the bathroom counter and fumbled to find a set of about eight gold mismatching bracelets and slipped them on.

Isabel then walked back into the bathroom, Katy's bag and a trench coat of dark blue with gold buttons. "Time to go…Adriana said the car's waiting." Isabel handed Katy the coat and she slipped it on over her slender frame and uniform and then let Katy hook the bag into her elbow, before doing the same with her Jimmy Choo bag and pulled a dark green cardigan over her white school shirt.

Katy quickly opened her bag, making sure she had everything while Isabel went to stand near the door. iPod? Check. iPhone? Check. Gucci wallet? Check. Chanel lipstick in Luminous Satin? Check. Packet of strawberry chewing gum? Check. Everything seemed to be there, so she caught up to Isabel who was waiting now at the top of Katy's townhouse's stairs and they descended together, finally exiting after three flights. The pair then had to walk down a set of about six steps and they were finally on the sidewalk, Katy's family town car parked with the driver leaning on the hood with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Morning, Ben," Katy said, startling the driver as she and Isabel hopped into the back of the Bentley. Ben dropped the cigarette, stamped on it with his Armani shoes and got into the front and revved the engine, the girls in the back comparing bags.

3


End file.
